A Twist of Fate
by Hazelcloud
Summary: A girl comes to offer Galbatorix help in his fight against the Varden, and what she brings with her is a pack of wolves! How will this effect the battle to come? Read to find out.
1. Meet Faellie

A knock sounded loudly on the door at the entrance of King Galbatorix's throne room

**An Offer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Galbatorix or Murtagh!**

A knock sounded loudly on the door at the entrance of King Galbatorix's throne room. The current residents of the throne room were King Galbatorix himself, and his slave rider Murtagh. King Galbatorix cast a withering glare at the door, and called out.

"Enter!" he called out in a cold commanding voice that could make the proudest noble seem like nothing more than a humble slave. Murtagh idly wondered who was knocking, and turned to look at the door. The door was heaved open, and a girl was roughly pushed in closely followed by one of Galbatorix's guards. The girl brushed herself off and curtsied before the King. The guard performed a deep bow.

"What is your business with King Galbatorix?" Murtagh queried. Galbatorix gazed at the visitor with an air of indifference.

"She wishes to speak with the King," The guard answered.

"And why would you bring her here, did it not occur to you that she might be a spy?" Galbatorix thundered. The guard was trembling so hard that it did not seem that he would be able to answer. Then to Murtagh's surprise the girl answered.

"I am here to offer you, great king, my services," She spoke clearly never lifting her eyes from the floor.

"Indeed, and what might those services be?" Galbatorix's voice was low and dangerous. Murtagh knew that an answer that did not suit Galbatorix would result in death.

"I would prefer to _show_ you," The girl said carefully. Murtagh groaned inside that was not an answer that would likely please the King.

"Perhaps," Galbatorix said. A clanging sound and shouts echoed outside the door. Something scraped the door itself.

"It would be good of you to open the door," The girl said quietly.

"I think not," Galbatorix said coldly. The door was heaved open from the outside, and the shouts were heard clearly. Suddenly, five wolves burst into the throne room. The girl turned and left out a sharp bark. The wolves slid to a halt and sat watching Galbatorix and Murtagh. Murtagh gasped in surprise the girl had spoken to the wolves, in their own language. The girl looked up and her grey eyes flashed.

"These are my services," The girl gestured at the wolves "Trained wolves, they could be your majesty's and rider's personal guards, or they could be a part of the army," Murtagh gasped, and Galbatorix smiled wickedly.

"What would you want in turn? You obviously have a deal in mind," Galbatorix said. Yet Murtagh could tell that even as he spoke that he was breaking into the minds of the wolves.

"I would like the life of-" The girl was interrupted by two of the wolves leaping at her. She ducked and two of the other wolves leapt at the attacking wolves. A pure white wolf managed to pin a deep grey wolf down. The light grey wolf ran from the throne room. The third grey wolf sat where it was.

"Three of the wolves had their minds fortified," Galbatorix murmured.

"Blade," The girl turned to the grey wolf who sat watching her, "Go and find Clover and bring her to me," Blade ran off after the light grey wolf that had ran from the throne room (Clover). "Excellent work, Lumi," The girl said to the white wolf who had pinned down the deep grey wolf. A black wolf walked over and placed a claw over the throat of the deep grey wolf.

_Shall I kill him?_ The black wolf spoke through thoughts that it did not hide from Galbatorix or Murtagh. The girl turned to look at the wolf.

"Yes, Torix. Please dispose of him," The girl turned her back to the wolves and looked up at Galbatorix. Murtagh watched transfixed as the black wolf, Torix, slashed the throat of the deep grey wolf. Blood spilled from the wound in red rivers. The body convulsed, and then lay still and dead.

"Your offer seems to be a weak one, after all your own wolves just tried to kill you," Galbatorix sneered. A growl escaped from the black wolf, and the white wolf padded over to the girl and stood glaring up at Galbatorix with startlingly blue eyes.

"I assure you, my king, that all of the other wolves are completely loyal," The girl said.

"I will think your offer through," Galbatorix said.

"I thank you," She said.

"What is your name?" The King asked.

"Faellie," She said.

"Murtagh, please escort Faellie to a room," Galbatorix said. Murtagh and Faellie left the throne room. Both of the remaining wolves melted away, Murtagh assumed that they had gone to help the wolf, Blade.

_Thorn, we need to dispose of this girl._ Murtagh spoke to his dragon through his mind.

_Indeed, she could be a powerful ally to Galbatorix._ Thorn answered._ Bring her to the dragon hold._ Murtagh nodded and slipped a dagger up against Faellie's neck.

"You are going to come with me, and you are not going to make a sound," Murtagh hissed quietly. Faellie nodded weakly.

**Author's note: Alright, please read and review, I have been planning this story for a long time. I cannot wait to hear what you think of it!**


	2. Death

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you like it. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my American History teacher who made us do a really small unit on the courts!**

**Death**

Minutes later, Faellie and Murtagh arrived at the dragon-hold. Thorn was the only dragon currently in the hold. His blood-red scales glinted in the sunlight. He lowered his head and looked at Faellie.

_This is the wolf girl. She is rather young._ Thorn said to Murtagh.

_I know but we cannot let Galbatorix have this advantage. _Murtagh said regretfully.

_It's a pity though for she has her whole life ahead of her. _Thorn answered, equally regretful. A clattering sound was heard and three wolves entered the dragon-hold. Murtagh cursed his bad luck and turned to face them. None of the wolves showed any reaction to the fact that Murtagh was currently holding a dagger to the throat of their master.

_Master Dragon, I am sorry to…disturb you in your home._ The black wolf, Torix, said as he bowed in a wolfish way. The other wolves also bowed. Thorn answered carefully; there was no need to provoke them further. He could sense anger radiating from Torix who clearly did not like the dagger being held to Faellie's throat.

_It is no matter at this moment, Master Wolf. _Thorn answered. Torix nodded sagely.

_Indeed, for we have caught the fugitive!_ Torix said.

_Yes, that is a matter of great importance. _Thorn said in a way that suggested it wasn't.

_It is very important because I would like to have you be the judge for its trial, Master Dragon. _Torix said. Thorn seemed taken aback and Murtagh whispered to Faellie.

"What are you doing?" He removed the dagger and put it away, his plan was ruined now.

"I haven't done anything; this is all Torix's idea. He is quite pleased to have met such a magnificent creature. It is an honor and it would be unwise of you not to accept," Faellie answered quietly.

_I would be honored to accept, Master Wolf. _Thorn had been listening to their conversation.

_Excellent._

The trial began. Faellie explained how the wolf, whose name was Clover, had gone against her master. Clover then began to speak herself.

_I will not deny that I attempted to kill Faellie_. She said. Blade let out a growl._ I disagree with her choices, and I can no longer just follow her orders like many of the other wolves do. I saw no other way around this problem. The only solution that I could find was that. I would have killed her._

A silence followed her speech. Torix got to his feet and approached the dragon._ Master Dragon, it is now time for you to make your decision._ Thorn quickly spoke. Murtagh and Thorn had already decided on an answer.

_Everyone should be free to make their own decisions. Thus I believe that the wolf Clover should not be killed. _Thorn announced. Clover looked smug, Blade glared at Thorn, and Torix did not react. Faellie stood up and faced Thorn.

"There is just one problem, Master Dragon," She said. "I have raised this wolf since it was a pup, and I would like to spare it but I cannot keep it. It has tried to kill me and in doing so it has lost my trust completely. It cannot be released into the wild because it would most likely die without a pack, or it will be killed by other wolves. No, this wolf needs a new master. Perhaps, if I might suggest it, perhaps that master is you," Murtagh groaned inside. The girl had effectively cornered them. If they went against their judgment and allowed the wolf to be killed, it would show a weakness, but if they accepted the wolf, they would no longer be able to dispose of Faellie for they would need her knowledge.

"I will accept the wolf if she will have me," Murtagh said. Faellie smirked.

_I accept you, Murtagh, as my new master. _Clover said.

"I relinquish any ownership over Clover. I also warn you, if you turn on one of my wolves you will be killed," Faellie said.

"Now, I shall show you to your room," Murtagh suddenly decided. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along back into the castle to a room. He pushed her inside and bolted the door from the outside.

"Wait!" She cried and tried to open the door. She heard a shuffling sound and turned. Eyes shone out from under the bed. Bright blue eyes. "Oh, how did you get in here?" Faellie asked. The wolf, Lumi, climbed out from under the bed and merely gave a wolfy chuckle.

The next morning, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Faellie called. Murtagh opened the door. He was shocked to see a wolf lying at Faellie's feet.

"The King would like to see you. He is done considering your offer," Murtagh said. Then he led Faellie back to the throne room.

"Your Majesty, you summoned me," Faellie did a swift curtsy.

"Yes, I have decided to accept your offer but there is one condition," Galbatorix hissed. "I want a section of wolves for my army, which means we shall need more wolves,"

"That will not be a problem, your majesty," Faellie nodded thoughtfully. "I shall need transport though,"

"You have my dragon rider at you disposal," Galbatorix answered. Murtagh was extremely surprised.

"Thank you, master," Faellie said. "Come along Murtagh. We have work to do," Murtagh followed her to the door and opened it. They both jerked back in surprise as Torix entered dragging the bloody body of a man. He carried it and deposited it at the king's feet.

_I would suggest not sending assassins to kill my pack anymore or else you shall have to deal with me._ Torix growled angrily.

"There must be a mistake, I would not try to kill an ally," Galbatorix said smoothly. No one believed him though, and Torix merely ignored him and walked out of the throne room to stand by Faellie, who quickly shut the door. Murtagh looked at Torix who was a mess. The black wolf had a white chest, but blood had stained it red. It made the wolf look like some sort of demon.

"Where are we off to now?" He asked.

"I think we should go to the Spine," Faellie answered.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review because I would love to know what you think of it!**


	3. Wolves and Work

"I think we should go to the Spine," Faellie said

**Wolves and Work**

"I think we should go to the Spine," Faellie said.

"The fastest way to get there would be to ride a dragon," Murtagh said simply as he headed towards the dragon-hold. Faellie scampered after him.

"Really? Why can't we just use horses?" Faellie asked nervously.

"Galbatorix is not a patient man. You will learn that soon, after all there is no way you have enough wolves to make a difference in the battle or to please Galbatorix," Murtagh answered. He could tell that she was afraid of Thorn. Faellie let out a laugh, which rang loudly in the stone corridor. "What?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh, it's just…oh…never mind," She gasped in between laughs.

"No really. What's so funny?" Murtagh asked. Faellie shook her head, and then pointed at the doorway ahead. Behind that door was the courtyard which leads to the dragon-hold.

"You'll find out," Faellie answered. They were silent as they approached the door and opened it. Stepping into the courtyard, they both blinked in the sunlight. Torix ran ahead of them and greeted the wolf standing in the courtyard. Lumi responded with a friendly growl, and then began washing Torix's bloody fur.

"What is it?" Murtagh asked again. He was feeling very impatient, for he wanted to hurry and start the journey. Faellie rolled her eyes and decided to answer his question in order to shut him up.

"You said there was no way I would find enough wolves to make a difference. Right?" Faellie began.

"Yes, so what?"

"Well, it just struck me as funny because already two more wolves have arrived in the palace," Faellie answered, and almost on queue the door to the courtyard opened. Two light grey wolves entered carrying two packs. "This is Silver, and that is Silk. The twin sisters of Blade," Faellie let out a warm bark and Silver and Silk gave their tails a wag.

"Did you just speak wolf?" Murtagh asked. Faellie frowned as she considered his question. Before Faellie could speak Torix answered Murtagh's question.

_Yes, another wolf taught her to speak one version of wolf. I ended up teaching her another slightly more specific version._

"There's more than one version of wolf-speak?" Murtagh sounded dumb-founded. Torix let out a chuckle.

"Duh, it varies by region, type of wolf, and who the leader is. Now come on we should probably start," Faellie smiled, and handed Murtagh the packs that Silver and Silk had been carrying. "That should be enough supplies for the journey," She said. Murtagh nodded and turned to go saddle Thorn. Faellie turned back to the wolves assembled and quickly began to give orders in wolf-speak. Silver, Silk, and Lumi bounded off to do their tasks. Torix however followed Faellie over to Thorn who was crouched outside the dragon-hold. At the sight of Thorn's sharp white claws Faellie felt a tremor of fear. Murtagh noticed and pointed it out to Thorn.

_She seems to be quite afraid of you. _He said.

_She should be. I could tear her apart in seconds. I am after all a dragon! One of the most feared and revered creatures in Alagaesia! _Thorn said to Murtagh, and then he projected his next words to both Torix and Faellie. _Do not worry for I do not lunch on humans, and I have never yet caught a wolf!_

_Indeed, and chances are you won't catch one!_ Torix chuckled, and Faellie let out a relieved sigh. Murtagh climbed onto Thorn's back, and then helped Faellie climb up after him. Since, he was the more experienced rider; he strapped her legs into the saddle.

"Hold onto me and you'll be okay," Murtagh told her.

"Alright, I trust you," Faellie put her arms around his waist, and called out to Torix. "Torix, make sure you get the wolves from the summer house. I won't have time to get them!" She called. Torix let out an affirmative bark.

"Summer house?" Murtagh said.

"Yeah, it's my cousin's," Faellie replied by way of explanation. Thorn spread out his magnificent red wings and began to ascend. Quickly, he rose high into the air. The buildings of Uru'baen shrunk and soon disappeared as Thorn headed up towards the Spine. The sight of the land from the sky took Faellie's breath away, and dazzled her beyond belief. Suddenly, a thought dragged her attention away from the scenery. "Do you have any family?"

"No, both of my parents are dead," Murtagh said harshly.

"My parents are dead too," Faellie sniffled. "In fact my only surviving family member is my cousin. My parents died from poison laced tea,"

_How did you survive, little one? _Thorn asked.

"I don't drink tea," Faellie let out a choked laugh. Murtagh said nothing and the remainder of the flight was silent.

A while later they arrived in the Spine. Thorn landed in a clearing and Murtagh and Faellie dismounted. Murtagh looked around and noted how big the Spine was.

"How are we ever going to find them? This place is huge!" Murtagh exclaimed angrily. Faellie cast him a withering glance.

"Do you really think that I would take us to the Spine and not have a way to find the wolves quickly? Chances are we are near one right now!" Faellie said. Then she looked around the clearing, and let out a melodious howl. Holding the note she had reached she listened but continued to howl. Soon another howl joined hers, then another and another creating a musical tapestry as the howls wove together. Then she fell silent. "They will come here soon," She said. Murtagh smiled. Minutes later, wolves began filtering into the clearing.

_There are quite a few wolves here, Murtagh. _Thorn said.

_Yes, I wonder how she found and trained them all. _Murtagh remarked. Faellie turned to Murtagh and began to introduce the wolves.

"This is Echo, Dash, Lily, Ivy, Scales, Sierra, Vangar, Mist, Saffie, Acorn, Ghost, Thistle, Dust, and of course Ellesmere who is the mother of Lumi!" Faellie pointed to each of the wolves in turn, and after their name each of the wolves bowed to Thorn.

"That is quite a lot of wolves, Faellie. Perhaps I was wrong perhaps you do have enough wolves to please Galbatorix," Murtagh said.

"Oh, wait till you see the Hadarac pack! Their bigger than normal wolves," Faellie smiled proudly.

"The Hadarac pack, as in the Hadarac Desert?" Murtagh groaned. He hated that desert.

"Yeah, they live near the border with Surda, and sometimes by the Beor Mountains!" Faellie said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Murtagh groaned. Suddenly, he remembered the wolf tracks he had seen when Eragon and he had been fleeing to the Varden.

_Well, we had better start if we hope to get there soon! _Thorn said.

Many days later, Thorn was circling above the Beor Mountains at the edge of the Hadarac Desert. All three were tired, they had been tracking the Hadarac pack but to no avail. It had been days since they had found any signs of the wolves and tempers were wearing thin.

"I thought you said that you knew how to find the wolves easily!" Murtagh shouted in order to be heard above the wind.

"I did because the Spine pack is much bigger than the Hadarac pack. Also, I already knew where they were because they migrate to the lower Spine at this time of year!" Faellie had quite had it with Murtagh, who in her opinion really needed to get some patience.

_Where does this pack migrate? _Thorn asked eager to avoid an argument. Faellie took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know, Thorn. This pack does not have a pattern due to the scarcity of prey in the desert,"

"Why do we need to find them then?" Murtagh growled. He had asked this question yesterday, but Faellie answered him again anyway.

"We need them because they are the biggest. They are the most impressive. They are some of the best," Faellie said. Murtagh nodded grumpily. "Also, they are an excellent way to annoy a certain dragon rider!" Thorn began to chuckle the way only a dragon can chuckle. Murtagh couldn't help smiling.

_Look! _Thorn said. Murtagh and Faellie leaned over and looked down. To their eyes all they could see was the dull sand of the Hadarac. Then they noticed a series of blurs moving across the sand.

"Sorry Thorn, but we don't have as good eyesight as you do. What is it?" Murtagh asked.

_It looks like wolves! _Thorn said. _Shall I take us down?_

"No, we'll lose them. They are too fast. Just follow them till night, when they settle down to sleep we can land and contact them!" Faellie said. Thorn glided behind them. He was far enough away that they would not see them, but close enough that they would not lose sight of the wolves. Toward dusk the wolves began to slow. They headed toward a cave, and disappeared into it. Thorn angled downward and landed quietly on the sand.

"You do realize where we are right?" Murtagh whispered.

"No, where are we?" Faellie asked.

"Near Surda's border, which is not the best place to be seeing as I am the rider for Galbatorix, and you willingly pledged you support to him," Murtagh said.

"Oh…" Faellie quickly understood the dangers of being that close to Surda. "Well once we have the wolves I'm sure we can leave,"

_We had better hurry then. The less time we spend here the less danger we are in for being discovered. _Thorn said.

"Yeah, right Murtagh?" Faellie turned to look at him when he did not respond. His expression was blank, and he seemed to be in another place. "Murtagh…"

_I cannot contact him! _Thorn said urgently.

"Murtagh?" Faellie said again, a note of worry creeping into her voice. Quite suddenly Murtagh snapped out of it. He frowned grimly.

"We won't be getting out of here soon; we have work to do. That was Galbatorix. He invaded my mind and has informed me that we are to attack Lithgow,"

_But that is really far inside of Surda. _Thorn said frantically.

"I know, but I'm not the one who made the order," Murtagh said. Faellie nodded, and then she pointed to the cave mouth. As the shadows had gathered while they spoke, the cave mouth was dark but shapes were appearing in it. Four dark shadows with glittering eyes watched as Faellie, Murtagh, and Thorn approached the cave. One of the shapes broke away from the shadows and padded towards them on silent feet. It paused just out of sword distance and let out a threatening growl. Murtagh glanced at Faellie and wondered why the wolf would threaten her if she really was the master. Thorn who was evidently of the same mind asked her through mind-speak.

_Why does this wolf threaten you? Are you not the master?_

_Well you see, this pack has always been a bit divided and they are always having a hard time. As far as I can tell there are only four of them left. _Faellie said.

_How many are there usually?_

_At the best of times there is about seven…I had better answer him, so hush. I need to be able to think. _Faellie answered Thorn, and then began a few answering barks. The wolf responded with a wary whimper. Then it moved back toward the cave, motioning that they should follow. Faellie followed immediately. Murtagh glanced at Thorn and then called to her.

"Can Thorn fit in that cave?"

"I should think so," Faellie answered quickly. Murtagh scurried after her, and Thorn made his way into the cave. Inside the cave was strangely light, because of luminous moss growing on the walls. Four wolves sat at the far end facing the group. All were shades of peach or brown and easily half as tall as the humans. Sharp white claws and teeth completed the formidable appearance of the Hadarac wolves. Faellie motioned to the wolves. "This is what is left of the Hadarac pack. That is Coda, Rae, Hunter, and Sun,"

"Pleased to meet you," Murtagh nodded.

_And we are pleased to meet you, red rider and dragon. _The wolf who was named Coda answered.

_What is this that we hear about destroying Lithgow? _Rae asked.

"Galbatorix wants us to attack and demolish Lithgow in order to undermine the Surdan government and to hopefully scare them into withdrawing support from the Varden," Murtagh then explained Galbatorix's plan for the destruction of Lithgow.

_Pardon me, but I fail to see how this affects us. _Sun said, and the other wolves growled their agreement.

"I have begun to work for King Galbatorix," Faellie clarified.

_Then when can we put this plan into action? _Hunter asked, and it was obvious that he loved to fight.

"Soon," Murtagh said. "The sooner the better,"

Days later the attack was in place. It was quite simple really. Thorn and Murtagh would torch the buildings, and the wolves would kill any soldiers from the Surdan government and any archers who had the misfortune to think that they could shoot the dragon down.

It was night, and the sky was covered in a sprinkling of stars that did not provide enough light to see the dragon flying toward the city. Thorn released a tongue of flames that lit the buildings on fire. The red and orange flames quickly spread from house to house and screams were soon heard. The wolves let out mysterious mournful howls that played with human nerves and sent shivers down even the hardest soldier's back. As the fire licked playfully at the sky it illuminated Thorn and he glowed blood-red. People scurried from houses and ran into the surrounding countryside to find shelter, but none would be found for Thorn lit even the prairies and fields on fire. The wolves reveled in the darkness, slaying soldiers and archers as easily as they would catch prey.

When the morning sun cast its warm rays onto the sight, it looked as though the town had never existed. A fine ash that was soon blown away by the wind was all that remained of the many buildings in the town. Faellie, Murtagh, and Thorn surveyed the scene silently. None of them spoke against or for the act that they had just executed. Suddenly a roar broke the silence. It echoed across the burnt fields. Framed by the rays of sun another shape was approaching the scene. It was a dragon, a sapphire blue dragon.

**Author's note: Please review, I cannot wait to know what you thought of this chapter. Oh and I just thought that I should tell you that updates will be farther apart because I am hitting a busier time of my summer. I will try to update as soon as possible!**


	4. The Blue Rider

**The Blue Rider**

Suddenly a roar broke the silence. It echoed across the burnt fields. Framed by the rays of sun another shape was approaching the scene. It was a dragon, a sapphire blue dragon. It swooped closer, and began to fly right toward them. Faellie turned to Murtagh who was looking the opposite way.

"It's another dragon," She said. Murtagh shook his head

"All I saw was a bird. We should go now, Galbatorix should not be kept waiting," Murtagh walked toward Thorn. Faellie looked stunned.

"No, that's most definitely a dragon," She stammered.

"I told you it's a bird, now come on!" Murtagh sounded angry. Faellie glared at him, and a look of annoyance crossed her face.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouted. "I would like to keep my head attached to my body, so we are going to capture that rider!"

"I…I don't want to," Murtagh murmured. Faellie groaned.

"Then why in the world do you work for Galbatorix?" She asked. Murtagh proceeded to ignore her. Faellie turned to Thorn. "Why?"

_We have no choice. He made us swear oaths, and he knows our true names. _Thorn said.

"Oh," Faellie turned, and looked at the blue rider who was rapidly approaching them. She knew she should have guessed that they did not serve Galbatorix willingly after all they had tried to kill her. "Well, the blue rider's too close now for us to run away," She said finally.

_We have no choice, we must capture him. Alive. _Thorn said.

"No…" Murtagh murmured. Faellie ignored him, and walked to the wolves. She stood stroking their fur, her back to Murtagh. Thorn unfurled his wings and looked at Murtagh.

_We really don't have a choice._ Thorn said. Murtagh let out a sigh of defeat and leapt onto Thorn. Faellie turned and looked up at Murtagh and Thorn.

"I think that if you can drive the other dragon towards the ground the wolves could help hold her down," Faellie said. She had retrieved a bow and quiver from one of the packs. "I'll help you however I can but I'm useless with a sword," Thorn began to ascend and Murtagh gripped Zar'roc tightly. Faellie crouched close to the ground, and notched an arrow. The wolves positioned themselves around her and watched the blue dragon. Murtagh and Thorn had now reached the blue rider and dragon. The dragon's circled each other looking for the other's weakness, around and around they flew in an intricate dance. Fire poured from the dragon's mouth, and even Faellie could feel the heat from it. Neither dragon seemed to be getting anywhere, nor did they show any signs of tiring.

Suddenly, the blue dragon gained an advantage. It had managed to fly above Thorn; who was now trying to make sure that Murtagh was not plucked off his back. Thorn began a complex series of maneuvers but he could not seem to be able to get level with the other dragon again. Faellie cursed, and sprinted towards Thorn. The wolves bounded forward in a sudden explosion of energy and easily kept pace with Faellie. The beginnings of a plan were forming in Faellie's mind.

Thorn was flying pretty low; he was also flying towards the running girl and wolves. Faellie felt a rush of fear, and ducked to avoid the pearly white claws of Thorn. His tail whipped down and Faellie grabbed the end spike. Instinctively, Thorn swung his tail up in an arch. Faellie grimaced; it felt as if her arms were being ripped out of their sockets. As Thorn's tail reached the top of its arch Faellie let go and she felt like a rag doll as she flew through the air to crash right into the blue dragon's wing. The dragon's wing crumpled into the body of the dragon due to Faellie's weight and momentum. The effect was instant; the blue dragon quickly began to lose height.

Thorn flew upward and forced the other dragon to the ground. Faellie plummeted downward and landed with a sickening crunch on her left arm. The blue dragon was forced to land, and its rider leapt off brandishing a sword. Thorn landed and Murtagh quickly engaged the rider in combat. Unfortunately, the other rider moved with the speed of an elf and was gaining the upper hand. Faellie scrambled to her feet wincing as her arm shot pain into her mind. Slowly she moved towards the battle.

At her signal the wolves moved in. Coda attacked the rider from behind knocking his feet out from under him. Murtagh swept his sword up to the rider's throat. The other three wolves launched a attack on the dragon. They scratched the wings ripping the thin membrane with vigor. The dragon managed to catch one and as she bit down to finish it off the wolf let out a mournful howl. Murtagh cried out.

"Stop Saphira or I will kill Eragon!" Saphira froze, and the two wolves attacking her disentangled themselves from her wings.

"Please Murtagh, you spared me last time how can you waste that effort and capture me now?" Eragon said desperately. Murtagh's sword wavered, and the tip quivered above his throat. Faellie was staring sadly at the golden body of the wolf lying in front of Saphira.

"Please don't touch that," She said. Saphira glowered with rage, and ripped into the body of the wolf splattering blood over Faellie. She crunched on the bones and swallowed. Faellie gasped, and stared at the now mutilated body. Then she spoke. "Don't you dare let him up Murtagh!"

"Please Murtagh," Eragon murmured.

"Shut up!" Faellie glanced at Murtagh, and then returned her gaze to Saphira. "Now Mistress Dragon you must accompany us to Urubaen. Your own anger has trapped you. That wolf was poisoned, and only I know the antidote. I created that poison and without me you have no hope of finding the cure,"

"Do you know what you've done? You have just poisoned the last female dragon in the world!" Murtagh yelled angrily at Faellie, who whirled around to face him.

"What I've done is save your skin again! You were about to let him go, and guess what I happen to like my job and my life!" Faellie said. Murtagh sheathed his sword and walked over to her. Coda growled at his stupidity and placed his claws against Eragon's throat. "Why do you even care what happens to him?"

"He's my brother," Murtagh said.

"You are not my brother and Morzan is not my father," Eragon shouted. Murtagh ignored him and continued speaking.

"Just because you aren't helping you family, doesn't mean that I am not going to try to help mine," Faellie flinched as though struck.

"My family is dead, I already told you," Faellie sighed. "Morzan is your father?"

"Yes but I am nothing like him!" Murtagh grabbed her left arm. Faellie cried out and wrenched it away.

"Family has nothing to do with your loyalties Murtagh. After all, my cousin…is the King of Surda and here I am working willingly with Galbatorix!" Faellie let out a nervous laugh as three pairs of eyes stared in disbelief at her.

**Author's note: That was interesting to write. I sure hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. I'm sorry this took so long, I'm very busy this summer!**


	5. Antidotes and Gifts

Antidotes and Gifts

**Antidotes and Gifts**

Galbatorix's castle is generally described as 'evil' or 'forbidding' or at the very least 'scary' but Faellie found herself staring down at the dark castle thinking one thing 'home'. The other passengers of the dragons were not as cheerful. Murtagh was merely wondering if he would be punished. Eragon and Saphira were drowning in fear of meeting the dark king.

Thorn spiraled down into the courtyard with Saphira close behind him. Both of the prisoners had been easy to transport due to the fact that Saphira's health was in danger. Thorn thought that had he not taken a liking to Faellie he would have killed her when she said that she had poisoned Saphira.

A wolf was waiting at the door to the courtyard; it swished its black tail from side to side as it watched the procession. Faellie hopped off Thorn right when he landed and ran to embrace the wolf. Its soft black fur felt like silk to her fingers. The wolf noted the blue dragon and rider and began to speak.

_The King of Alagaesia is sorry to inform you that he has left Uru'baen for a short while to check on the Ra'zac. _Torix projected his words to the whole group.

"Excellent, he won't ever have to know that we poisoned her," Faellie said to Murtagh.

"You poisoned her," Murtagh replied grumpily. Faellie chose to ignore him, and began to prepare to make the antidote.

"I think I'll just make the antidote out here. Torix if you could fetch me that black bag from my room," She cleared a spot in the courtyard, and settled down. Torix pulled the door open again and left, only to reappear momentarily with another wolf that clutched the black bag.

_I thought you might be needing this. _The other wolf was Lumi. Lumi set the bag down next to Faellie. Faellie opened the bag and took out a mortar and pestle. Slowly she measures out twenty soft petals of a plant. The petals were a bright purple, and the plants themselves were a foot long stalk with a flower at the end. Then she began to grind the petals to a pulp.

"What's that?" Murtagh asked curious.

"Its fireweed," Faellie answered not taking her eyes from the pulp. Reaching into the bag she drew out numerous vials full of powders and dust. Carefully she measured different amounts of each and added them to mixture. Then she began to grind them together. Meanwhile the wolves had begun to build a fire. After the ingredients were mixed to together she put the pulp into a pot along with a cup or two of water. Then she began to stir the mixture. Murtagh suddenly had another question.

"How did you know what wolf Saphira would catch?" He asked. Faellie looked up at him and for a moment she looked sad.

"I didn't…I poisoned them all," Faellie went back to stirring the mixture. A short while later she gathers a tall glass bottle and carefully poured the mixture into it. The liquid was the bright purple of the flowers but when she added another powder it turned to a yellow-ish red like the outer rim of a flame. Faellie shook it and turned to Saphira. "It is ready!"

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked nervously. Faellie breathed in deeply.

"Of course," Faellie approached Saphira. "Please open your mouth," Saphira obliged and Faellie cautiously poured eight drops down Saphira's throat. "Do you feel any different?" She asked.

_No…_ Saphira answered nervously. Faellie began to laugh. Then she slipped the bottle into the black bag and gathered up her materials.

"Good if you felt something then it wouldn't have been working!" She explained. A grey wolf came bursting into the courtyard, panting it gathered itself so that it could deliver its message.

_Galbatorix has returned and wishes to see you in the throne room. _It said to the group.

"Tell him that we are coming and that we are bringing him a gift," Faellie said, and then added another order in wolf-speak.

"What gift?" Murtagh asked. Faellie turned and looked at the other rider and dragon.

"Them,"

**Author's note: Sorry I know it's kind of short! Enjoy and review!**


	6. The Beast Master

The Beast Master

**The Beast Master**

The throne room was silent and dark. Shruiken sat curled around the black throne eyes glittering. Galbatorix looked sinister and dark, frowning as he glared at the door. He was feeling impatient for he had heard whispers of the blue rider. The rumors were spreading like a wild fire around through the servants and he was alert for any sound that would signal the return of his own rider.

The door creaked open, and Murtagh and Faellie entered pulling Eragon along. Saphira had been left in the dragon hold with Thorn as a guard. Faellie and Murtagh both bowed while Eragon stood straight and defiant. Galbatorix chuckled at the sign of defiance and a small smile appeared on his face.

"So we finally meet Eragon," Galbatorix hissed. Eragon glared at him and spat out a reply.

"I will never join you!" Eragon said going straight to the important subject. The smile disappeared from Galbatorix's face as fast as it had appeared. Galbatorix looked at Faellie and Murtagh.

"I have no wish to speak of that yet. Now, I wish to thank the two of you for capturing this rider. This will help me bring peace to Alagaesia much quicker," Galbatorix said. Murtagh said nothing, showing Galbatorix that he had tried to break his oaths again. Faellie looked up at him with a bright smile lighting up her face.

"I am just glad to be of service," She said sweetly.

"You have been most useful; in fact I have a gift for you. A noble presented this to me a few days ago, and I believe that you could train it," He said and with a flourish he presented Faellie with a beautiful hawk. It had deep brown feathers and claws that seemed sharp as knives. It settled on her arm and the claws scratched her skin, causing trickles of blood to run down her arm.

"Thank you so much," Faellie said.

"Now then too business, Eragon I believe that you have been misinformed. I have no wish to destroy the riders. I want to bring peace to Alagaesia. I want a new age of riders to preside over that peace. The riders of old were lazy and they were neglecting their duties. They had to be disposed of, but you could be the start of a new age. A new age that would unite the land and make Alagaesia a safer place to live in. Don't you want that place to be a reality Eragon; join me and we can make that happen," The words sounded so nice but Eragon was firm, and he shook his head.

"No," He said firmly.

"Perhaps you just need some time to think this over. Murtagh please take him to a cell so he can decide," Galbatorix said. Murtagh grabbed Eragon and roughly dragged him from the throne room. Faellie quickly excused herself and left the throne room. After leaving the throne room, she immediately began training the hawk which she named Azur.

Days passed, and Azur learned quickly. Soon he was flying around the castle keeping an eye of the general state of things. Faellie had been completely occupied with her wolves and Azur so she had not seen Eragon or Murtagh. Then suddenly Murtagh found her while she was training her wolves.

He watched as she barked to them, ordering them to strike higher and faster. Her hair hung loose down her back, and Azur sat perched on her shoulder his brown feathers gleaming in the light. Murtagh called out to her.

"Faellie?" He said hesitantly not wanting to interrupt the training. Faellie let out a howl, which caused the wolves to disperse and turned to see who called. A smile appeared when she realized that it was Murtagh.

"Yes?" She asked. Torix sat next to her; he was the only wolf who had not left when she had howled.

"Galbatorix was just wondering how everything was going," He said. Faellie stroked Azur's feathers, and smiled.

"Oh, everything's wonderful. Azur learns so fast and the wolves are as fierce as ever," Faellie said. Murtagh turned to leave but stopped as Faellie began to speak again. "Um… I don't suppose you could help me? You seem a little stressed out and well there are a couple of horses in the stable that need some exercise," She blurted out quickly feeling awkward and shy.

"Well, Galbatorix doesn't need the answer right away so I guess I could help you," Murtagh decided. Faellie grinned and quickly led the way to the stables. Entering the stables she saddled a grey horse with a white mane, and a brown horse with a black mane and a white star.

"This is Comet and Bugle. The horses here are magnificent but a little neglected," She said mounting Bugle, the brown stallion. Murtagh mounted Comet and they rode off into the meadows surrounding Uru'baen.

The sun warmed them and the meadows seemed alive with color as the flowers bloomed. Murtagh listened contentedly as Faellie chattered about the horses, the wolves and Azur. Finally, Faellie ran out of things to say about them.

"You've become quite the little beast master, haven't you?" He said laughing. Faellie joined in.

"I guess I have," She said. Then they rode on in silence enjoying the peace and knowing that it wouldn't last much longer. Soon they would have to return to Galbatorix, Uru'baen, and all of its madness.

**Author's note: Please read and review! I absolutely love to know what you think of this story.**


	7. Discovery of a Lifetime

Author's note: Yikes, I hope that you didn't dislike the last chapter

**Author's note: Yikes, I hope that you didn't dislike the last chapter. I was trying to add a descriptive chapter but…I really would like some more reviews with opinions about the story! Eragon isn't in this chapter, perhaps he'll be in the next one.**

**Discovery of a Lifetime**

Galbatorix had been in a foul mood during the beginning of the week. He had received information that had called him away from Uru'baen. Eragon had not yet been forced to swear to Galbatorix, which made Galbatorix really angry. Murtagh and Faellie had been left with strict order which forbid them from freeing him or letting him leave the castle.

Murtagh had taken to helping Faellie exercise the horses everyday, and in turn she was helping him run the castle smoothly in Galbatorix's absence; mainly scaring the soldiers and maids into obedience when needed. A sort of truce had been reached between the two of them; Faellie having proven herself very loyal to Galbatorix and Murtagh being forced to work for him.

Today though, Faellie wanted to learn to use a sword, she had watched the battle between Eragon and Murtagh and had decided that it would be an extremely useful skill. Murtagh had agreed and was now showing her how to hold the sword and some different positions. Progress was going painfully slow, and Murtagh had almost run out of patience. Faellie was trying her best to keep up but she had about as much experience with a sword, as Murtagh had being a teacher. Murtagh decided to try to spar, and Faellie agreed to try all of the while knowing that it was not going to end well for her. The fight was over as soon as it began. Murtagh succeeded in whacking Faellie with the sword.

"Dead again," He said. "This is hopeless," Murtagh stalked off with Zar'roc leaving Faellie staring in disbelief at the sword in her hand.

"Don't give up," She whispered to herself. Then she forced herself to go through the moves again. After a short while, even she had to admit that she was getting nowhere. In a rare display of anger she flung the sword away from her: it flew into the wall and sunk into the brick all the way up to the hilt. Faellie stared in shock; she wasn't anyway near strong enough to actually chip the stone that made up the walls of the room.

Faellie glanced around and saw to her relief that there was no one else in the room. Then she pulled the sword out of the stone. It slid out easily as though the stone was butter. Faellie put her hand into the dark opening the sword had created. Her fingers curled around the other end of the brick meaning that there was a opening on the other side. She tried to banish from her mind the pictures of the different creepy crawlies that could be lurking there and pulled on the stone. It came out, and was surprisingly light. It could not be made of the same material as the rest of the room. She looked into the nook in the wall and gasped.

There on a velvet pillow laid a stone about a foot long and its surface was shiny as though it had been carefully polished. It was extremely smooth and it was a mossy green color. It was the last dragon egg.

**Author's note: Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll write the next chapter!**


	8. Cleansing Fire

Cleansing Fire

**Author's note: Thanks to any reviewers so far!**

**Cleansing Fire**

The sparkle of the dragon egg mesmerized her. Vaguely she knew that she shouldn't touch the egg but she reached out anyway. As she picked up the egg she noticed how soft and smooth it felt to the touch.

A crash sounded and the door swung open. Murtagh entered the room, and stared at Faellie and the egg that she held in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh was extremely angry, and he snatched the egg away. Faellie blushed and tried to think up a good excuse. Her musings were interrupted by a loud crack. The egg rocked and Murtagh dropped it in disbelief. A spider web of cracks appeared on the shell, and then in a wonderful instant a dragon ling broke free from the egg. The body of the dragon was a bright green color with mossy green colored spikes. The dragon arched its neck and spread its wings. It turned toward Murtagh, and instinctively he held out his palm. His gedwey ingiesia glowed brightly, and the dragon spoke.

_This is our gift to you, so that you may do what needs to be done! _The dragon touched his snout to Murtagh's hand. Immediately, a fire spread throughout Murtagh's body. He could feel it burning within him, ridding him of things that held him back. The dragon fell back limp its fire expended.

It looked so small, and weak; Faellie felt her heart flutter. She bent down and scooped it up, cradling it in her arms like a baby. A shock went through her body as the dragon marked her as its rider. She stared in astonishment at the silver mark on her palm. Suddenly, she felt the coolness of a blade at her neck.

Murtagh had at once realized what the fire had done. It had been a cleansing fire; it had burned away his oaths and had even changed his true name, setting him free. Now, as he was releasing Eragon from the cell, he felt happier than he had been in forever. Faellie had been following almost meekly up till now, most likely in shock he decided.

"Hurry up!" Murtagh called to Eragon. As they hurried to the dragon hold, Murtagh gave a quick description of what had happened. Forcing Faellie onto Thorn, Murtagh and Eragon quickly flew from the castle. They were more worried about Galbatorix than about how they would get supplies enough that they could make it to Surda.

Hours later, they had made camp. Murtagh tied Faellie's hands and ankles together so that she could not escape. Then he and Eragon debated about what to do with the baby green dragon. It was pale and sickly looking, as though healing Murtagh had taken everything out of it.

"I can feel it, I think it might be dying," Faellie whispered, she was desperately trying to convince them to give it back to her. Then all of her hopes were smashed as wolf howls erupted nearby. Murtagh quickly gagged Faellie, and drew Zar'roc determined to kill any wolves that came into the camp.

Eyes glittered, and leaves rustled as the wolves began to circle the camp. Eragon placed the baby dragon by Saphira, and lifted his own sword. The rustling stopped and then a black wolf stepped into the camp.

_Murtagh? What are you doing?_ Torix asked. Murtagh ignored him and used magic to lift him up and begin to choke him.

"I am no longer Galbatorix's slave. If you wish to live you must be loyal to me!" Murtagh told the wolf.

_My loyalty lies with one person, and one person only. If she does not support you then neither do I. _Torix said without hesitation. Murtagh frowned and continued to choke the wolf. Faellie tried to speak but the gag prevented her from trying to save Torix with words. The last bit of life left the wolf and silence filled the campsite. Murtagh lowered the body to the ground, and turned to look at Faellie. Tears leaked from her eyes as she stared at the dead body of her wolf.

Then he noticed that some wolves had entered the campsite and were growling at each other. The wolves ignored the humans and dragons going instead for the body of Torix. Claws ripped into the fur and sliced open the chest. Then a grey wolf stuck its snout into the opening and pulled the steaming heart out of the body. Blood was pooling around the body and the fur of the wolves was beginning to be red. The grey wolf lifted its head exhibiting the heart that it clutched in its mouth. The other wolves bowed acknowledging this wolf as leader and disappeared into the bushes. The grey wolf proceeded to eat the heart and Murtagh finally recognized the wolf as Blade.

Blade growled at Murtagh in challenge. Murtagh hoisted Faellie onto Thorn at the same time Eragon grabbed the baby dragon and mounted Saphira. The dragons took off in a instant. A howl of anger drifted after them as they swiftly began to head to Surda.

"We'll have to fly straight to Surda. We can't risk being ambushed by wolves," Murtagh said to Eragon. Eragon nodded, and looked at the baby dragon.

"I'm not sure that he'll make it that long," Eragon said.

**Author's note: So there might be a few spelling errors in this chapter, I'm sorry about that. Please review, the baby dragon's life depends on your reviews!**


	9. Cousins

Cousins

**Cousins**

The flight to Surda was excruciatingly dull, and long to everyone involved. The dragon's wings ached from the strain, and the baby dragon barely managed to eat any food. Faellie proceeded to make things as hard as possible for Murtagh and Eragon and thus spent the majority of the time unconscious. Murtagh and Eragon spent the flight chatting and enjoying the fact that Murtagh was now free of Galbatorix's cold grip.

Upon reaching Surda, Eragon had to employ all of his persuasive skills so that he could gain an audience with Nasuada and Orrin for both Murtagh and Faellie. Due to the fact that he was a dragon rider and that Murtagh was the supposed enemy of the Varden the audience was granted and occurred promptly. Eragon began with a version of what had happened at Uru'baen, and explained that Murtagh was now freed from his oaths.

"Murtagh will you join the Varden?" Nasuada asked.

"Of course I will!" Murtagh answered enthusiastically. Nasuada smiled and continued.

"I feel that I must now offer this to our other visitor. You must either join the Varden or be put in the dungeon," Nasuada said.

"I have already pledged my loyalty to someone else," Faellie said softly. Nasuada turned to Murtagh and quietly asked if the girl had sworn any oaths to Galbatorix. Murtagh shook his head.

"Then, I am afraid that you will have to go to the dungeon," Nasuada said.

"Please don't," Faellie said as guards began to drag her away. "Please, Orrin help!" Orrin shook his head and said sadly.

"Truly I must have been a poor cousin if you would go and side with Galbatorix while I rule Surda," He said.

**Author's note: Thank you ****Bluelighteninggirl and ****XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX**** for your reviews. Oh, and StefanBeta110 in answer to your flame; animals are extremely important without the domestication of animals civilization would not exist. Farming and the domestication of animals are the two major developments that allowed people to stay in one place and build villages. The building of villages allowed for the specialization of labor which led to the development of more technology. Anyways, I think that this chapter pretty much stinks so I'll try to update sooner to make up for it!**


	10. Break Away

Break away

**Break away**

Breaking out of the cell would have been hard enough for Faellie but the presence of a brown wolf who was currently staring in at her would make things impossible. The brown wolf was Thorn. Thorn was King Orrin's most dedicated wolf the equivalent of Torix to Faellie.

"Go away," Faellie demanded annoyed by Thorn's presence. Thorn proceeded to ignore her and continued to guard the door. Then to Faellie's utter surprise Thorn rose and left silently; Orrin probably needed him. Hours past and Faellie sank farther and farther into despair. The lock on the cell door was too hard to pick, and hopelessness was beginning to suffocate her. Also, a faint sadness was emanating in her mind from what she supposed must be the baby dragon's mind. The sadness was faint and it seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. Her heart ached when she thought about the dragon, so she tried to ignore it.

Night fell and shadows deepened in the dungeons. Faellie stared at the darkness outside her cell and noticed to her surprise that several of the shadows were moving. People dressed in black were sneaking along the hallways heading for her cell. A key was produced and as the guard was killed Faellie was dragged from her cell. This could only be the Black Hand she realized.

As the Black Hand bundled her onto a horse she felt a flicker of annoyance. She was being kidnapped for the second time, and truthfully once was enough she thought as the horses carried them swiftly out of the camp.

**Author's note: Please review. Reviews keep bad things from happening, like for example stopping dragons from dying, Galbatorix from winning, or even stopping me from killing Murtagh when I'm grumpy.**


	11. Decisions and Punishments

Decisions and Punishments

**Decisions and Punishments**

The next morning in Surda, the leaders of the Varden were having a discussion about the apparent escape of Galbatorix's ally, Faellie. The cell that Faellie had occupied was empty and the guard had been slain neatly and efficiently. Murtagh was the first suspect named but with Eragon's help he convinced Nasuada, Orrin, and Arya of his innocence. Eventually due to the lack of evidence the conversation turned to the subject of the baby dragon which had not been taken when Faellie escaped.

"It's so small I'm not sure how long it will live," Eragon said and Murtagh nodded.

"Yes and there is also the problem of its rider being…absent," Murtagh said.

"Could we perhaps convince it differently?" Nasuada said. The room was silent as the occupants considered the problem. Arya finally came up with an answer.

"There is one thing that we could try but the effectiveness of it could vary from day to day," Arya said.

"What does that mean?" Orrin exclaimed.

"It will not be the same bond that a real dragon rider has, the dragon will not always listen to the rider," Arya said patiently.

"I think that we must try this. It is our only option," Nasuada said and the other council members agreed. It was immediately decided that Arya would be the stand-in rider.

Later the baby dragon was placed in the room alone. It shivered and let out a small whimper rather like an abandoned puppy. It could feel its rider's presence fading and it did not want to be left behind.

Arya stepped into the room and slowly allowed her mind to connect with the baby dragon's mind. Whispering words of magic she grafted a small section of her mind to the dragons as a sort of dragon rider bond imitation. Then she sent warm and encouraging feelings to the dragon trying to subtly make the dragon believe that she was the rider.

The baby dragon was unconvinced and it shied away. Arya patiently sent it more loving feelings. The dragon was slowly persuaded and it came to Arya and allowed her to pick it up. As she stroked it, it purred but in the back of its mind uneasiness persisted. Arya stayed with it and fed it till it fell asleep.

Far away in Uru'baen, the dragon's real rider was being presented to a fuming King Galbatorix. Faellie felt as flicker of fear in her heart as she watched the king pace back and forth. She had never believed the stories that portrayed him as evil and cruel but some part of her was now beginning to wonder. Finally, the king turned to face her. His cold dark eyes glared at her and she found herself wishing that he was still pacing or even that she was back in the cell in Surda.

"So not only did you fail in my orders to keep Eragon here, you lost the green egg, and you expect me to believe that my rider has turned against me," Galbatorix hissed and Faellie cried out in pain for each word was emphasized by a searing pain all over her body. Galbatorix watched coldly as he continued to torture her. "There is one way for me to find out of course," He said quietly. Then he attacked her mind.

Faellie threw up extra defenses around her mind and tried to fight but each time he pushed it was like a knife cut into her. Shaking she collapsed to the ground, unable to hold him off any longer. He broke in and a cold presence entered her mind. It sifted through her memories stabbing her when she tried to resist. When he was finished he left her mind and surveyed her coldly. Faellie felt tears welling up in her eyes, she felt violated. The one place that was exclusively her own had been penetrated and she felt disgusted and afraid.

"Swear to me," Galbatorix said simply. When Faellie stared at him in confusion he attacked her mind again feeding the ancient words that he wanted her to say. Faellie belatedly realized what Murtagh had been talking about when he said oaths. "Now you will go to Helgrind and when the dragon rider's appear you will capture them and bring them to me," Galbatorix hissed. Faellie realized that she had been wrong, not only was he cruel, he was mad.

Eragon and the leaders were just finishing with their meeting when the messenger burst in.

"Lady Nasuada and Eragon Shadeslayer, I have grave news. One of our spies has discovered that Galbatorix plans to dispose of Katrina in a few days," The man said. A silence fell once more over those gathered.

**Author's note: Please review! It's so depressing to write two chapters and not receive a single review.**


	12. Raz'ac

Raz'ac

**Raz'ac**

Faellie wrinkled her nose; the whole cave reeked of dead and rotting flesh. Her skin still prickled and she could still feel the Raz'ac's breath on her neck. She had been forced to ride on one of the Lethrblaka with a Raz'ac and it was one of the creepiest experiences of her whole life.

Soon she reached her destination. Door eight on the right, just past the slime covered skeleton. Supposedly, this was where she would find Eragon's cousin's fiancée. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Go away! I won't tell you anything!" A girl shouted. Faellie said nothing and turned to face the girl. She had coppery colored hair that was knotted and dull. Her skin was pale except where bruises purpled the skin, and her wrists were raw from the chains. The girl looked surprised to she her. "Who are you?" She said quietly, and without hope.

"My name is Faellie," Faellie said equally quiet. "Don't give up hope. Soon your fiancée will be here," Then she pulled out a ring of keys and set the bucket of water on the floor. Walking over to Katrina, she unlocked the hand cuffs and helped the girl to her feet. Then she handed Katrina a small bar of soap and helped her clean herself. Katrina stared at her in wonder. Faellie smiled. "Now if you'll wait here I'll get you something to eat. You seem quite thin," Before Katrina could even respond she had left, locking the cell door behind her. Then she gathered some edible food and returned quickly.

"Thank you," Katrina managed to say.

"Here eat slowly or you'll make yourself sick," Faellie said, handing her a plate of food. They sat in silence for a while, but then a commotion sounded from outside the cell. The sounds of dying Raz'ac echoed eerily inside Helgrind.

"Katrina?" A voice shouted. Katrina leapt up and raced out the cell avoiding a dismayed Faellie.

"Galbatorix's best servants and they could not even hold off a rider," Faellie cursed and raced toward the entrance of Helgrind. She skidded to a halt and let out a defeated sigh. Katrina was hugging a man whom she assumed must Roran. Eragon and Murtagh both faced her brandishing their swords. Arya was standing with them holding a bow. Thorn and Saphira stood in the entrance with another dragon. Faellie felt her breath catch in her throat; the other dragon was a beautiful green dragon.

"Malachi," She cried. The dragon's head snapped up and it watched her. Instinctively, she held up her hand, palm outward revealing her silvery palm. The dragon let out a cry as it shook off the influence of Arya's spell.

_Malachi…_It said. _Finally, I know who I am. _ The dragon turned and before anyone could react it gripped Arya in its mouth. There was a sickening crunch as it bit down ending her life. It deposited her body on the cave floor.It turned to face Faellie, and she shivered. _You abandoned me…but I cannot punish you like I did her because you are my rider. Yet, I feel no love for you. I care not for the Varden, and I care not for Galbatorix. They seem to be the same to me; both would trick you into serving them. Therefore, I will spare you but I am leaving. I do not want to stay in Alagaesia, this land of liars, and tricksters. _Malachi took off and flew out of sight. Everyone stared in confusion till Eragon let out a cry and lunged toward Faellie intending to kill her but Murtagh stopped him.

"Leave her, Galbatorix can surely thin of a punishment worse than death," He said. Eragon nodded and the four gathered Arya's body and mounted the remaining dragons. Faellie called to them.

"Please…please don't leave me. He'll kill me. Take me with you," Tears streamed down her face. She had lost her dragon a second time and it felt as though life could not get much worse.

**Author's note: Hmm…What do you think? Personally, I'm glad to be rid of Arya. Elves are to prefect.**

**Oh… How did everyone like Brisingr? I thought it was rather disappointing.**

**Please review!**


	13. Cruelty

Cruelty

**Cruelty**

Faellie watched as the red and blue dragons took off, soaring into the perfect sky. She hated them so much. First, they took her dragon and turned him against her. Now, they were leaving her to be punished by Galbatorix. She couldn't let them get away, the oath still drove her to capture them, but it was now more than that. She genuinely wanted to get revenge. Somewhere in her heart she knew that revenge wouldn't make things better or make her happier, but that voice was stifled by pure anger.

Eventually, she managed to get out of the Raz'ac's lair. Snarling she called her wolves too her. They answered in kind, and came to her. The wolves that came were mostly Shrrg. Their pearly fangs shone, and they were ready to kill. Killing was the one that they wanted to do, they had been bred, and trained to kill. These were her Vrenshrrgn, her war wolves.

_Vrenshrrgn on to the Varden, on to the war._

_Death and void engulf our enemies, forevermore!_

_Death is our calling, death is our crime._

_From now until the end of time!_

**Author's note: Apparently, there hasn't been enough action so I'll try to add some soon! Please review!**


	14. Shrrgn and Ending?

"_**The beast paused, then proceeded at a slower pace, sniffing at the ground here and there. As it entered the circle of firelight, Eragon's breath caught in his throat. Standing beside them was a gray-backed wolf as big as a horse, with fangs like sabers and burning yellow eyes that followed their every move. The wolf's feet were the size of bucklers.**_

_**A Shrrg! Thought Eragon."**_

_**-Excerpt from Brisingr**_

**Shrrgn and Ending?**

Ringed in a circle of Shrrgn, Faellie sat astride the brown horse Bugle. With cool grey eyes she surveyed the armies of the Varden from the top of a nearby knoll. How neat and organized they seemed with their marches and such. _All to disguise their inner evil_ she thought angrily. _They are no better than Galbatorix, and they will pay for what they have done to me._

She let out a howl that echoed with grief and madness, venting her anger and signaling to the Shrrg that they should attack.

Instantly, they set out, loping towards the enemy. Each one moved smoothly and fluidly, almost with the grace and ease of an elf. The surprised soldiers of the Varden barely had time to react. The wolves slaying without mercy, wetting their fangs with the hot red blood of the humans they killed. Everywhere the wolves went they inspired terror and awe. In the beginning the soldiers were not so much more than rabbits, things that fled and hid, their screams echoing through the camp.

Then came the resistance, started in part by the man by the name of Roran Stronghammer. These men were more like foxes, sly and cunning, devious almost to a fault. Their swords cut through pelt, and flesh. The iron hammer smashed bone and muscle. Roran Stronghammer became once again a source of courage and strength for the Varden, single-handedly killing at least five Shrrg. He became the rallying point for the Varden.

Next, came the rider's astride their noble dragons. Together the blue and red torched many Shrrg. Their shining red and blue scales became synonymous with death and flames for the Shrrg. Soon there was but one left. That one fled bleeding and broken towards the knoll.

Eragon looked at Murtagh and yelled, "I'll take care of it!" Murtagh nodded and flew with Thorn through the camp to Nasuada to report on the proceedings, for in their hearts both knew that this had been Faellie's doing and Murtagh had no wish to see her again. Saphira flew towards the hill reaching it barely after the Shrrg did.

Faellie stood looking up at him, a sword raised in challenge, but Eragon could see that it would not be so much of a battle for it was evident she had almost no experience with a sword. Still, drawing a sword he went to meet her. She attacked recklessly and he caught that gleam of madness in her eyes. He parried effortlessly and attacked. She failed to block his sword and he impaled her in the ribs.

"Eragon..." She said softly, and the madness cleared from her eyes. Her breathing grew harsh and irregular as she wheezed out one last request. "Please find him for me and tell him…that…that I never meant to leave him," Eragon felt his heart swell with pity and he nodded. She would die soon, and he did not want to watch, mounting Saphira he flew back to the Varden. Faellie watched and tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

_I forgive you. _A voice said in her head. Faellie let out a wheezing gasp as she was picked gently up in the mouth of a dragon. Her dragon. Tears ran down her face and she smiled weakly. Then to her disbelief she saw that her body was beginning to mend, the next second unconsciousness claimed her mind.

Eragon, from high up in the sky, looked down on the battlefield.

The grounds were covered in red gore and littered with cold and lifeless bodies. They were the products of a battle that should never have happened, the result of one cousin who wanted to be different, and a couple of bad choices.

**Author's note: Thanks to all of my reviewers and no this is not the last chapter. So, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	15. Our Bond

**Our Bond**

Faellie awoke slowly to discover that she was laying next her dragon. It turned its head and focused one bright green eye on her. Faellie smiled broadly, and reached up to hug it.

_I thought that I was dead; I thought that I had only dreamed of you. _She said. The dragon let out a purring sort of chuckle.

_No, I suppose that I have found it in myself to forgive you. _Malachi said.

_I really never meant to leave you. _Faellie said sadly. Malachi shrugged her words off, like a horse batting away a fly.

_It matters not anymore; we are together and forgiven now. _He said. Faellie nodded and stroked his glittering scales. A hint of sadness was reaching through their bond, it was faint and she could not find a reason for it. Mentally, she dismissed the feeling and turned instead to thank him.

_Thank you for saving me. _Faellie said quietly.

_I would be very poor dragon indeed if I had not. _Malachi's voice was solemn.

_I have been a poor rider; it would perhaps have served me right. _Faellie said.

_Do unto others as you would have others do unto you. Besides the healing of you was spontaneous dragons cannot purposely summon magic. _Malachi said. Again Faellie felt a hint of sadness waft through the bond. Concerned she looked at Malachi.

_What is wrong? I sense that you are sad but I cannot pinpoint it. _She said.

_Nothing, nothing that you need to worry about. _Malachi said but he had answered to fast, and she knew that he lied.

_Please, please tell me. I can tell that you are hiding something. _Faellie begged him.

_It is us._ Malachi said. Faellie frowned, and apologized.

_I know that I have been a bad rider but please-_

_I said that you have been forgiven, and I have dismissed it from my mind, now dismiss it from yours. _Malachi growled angrily, and Faellie allowed it to drop. _It is not you, it is our bond. _His voice was soft and gentle again.

_Our bond? _She echoed.

_Yes, it was altered due to the elf's foolish meddling. That elf should have known better, instead she made me like Shruiken! _Malachi began to become worked up.

_Altered how? _Faellie asked in order to distract and sooth him.

_The bond between us is weak and fragile. We did not bond properly because of the…circumstances around the hatching, mainly the distance and the elf's meddling. Thus, I am wilder than any bonded dragon but more bonded than any wild dragon. _Malachi struggled to explain. _Do you understand?_

_So, I am more of a rider than most, but less of a rider than a true dragon rider. _She said.

_Yes, because I am your dragon but I am also my own dragon. _Malachi said.

_How does this affect our bond? _Faellie leaned against him.

_Our thoughts are less connected than those of a normal rider and dragon. We cannot naturally communicate with each other from as great a distance as a normal dragon and rider. Chances are that you will not be able to use or have as much magic as a normal rider. We are…more our own individuals than a normal dragon and rider. But… _Malachi paused.

_But what? _Faellie asked curious.

_If we work at it we can become more like them. _Malachi said. _Are you angry?_

_No, I love you. I do not care that we are not like all of the others. _Faellie said.

_I love you too, little one. _Malachi said happily. They sat in silence for a while, basking in each other's company. Then they faced the urgent problem that loomed before them.

_We shall have to leave Alagaesia. _Malachi said. Faellie nodded wordlessly, thinking of the dead Arya, and her involvement with a certain attack on the Varden.

_Perhaps though, there is one thing that we can do to avenge ourselves before we go. _Faellie said. Malachi silently agreed.

_Now, my rider climb on and we shall fly._ Malachi crouched, and Faellie climbed on. When he took off, she felt a happiness surge through her. They were rider and dragon. Just a rider and dragon with a unique bond.

**Author's note: Thanks so much to my reviewers, especially ****noxus**** and ****XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX****. I hope you like this chapter, I wanted it to be light and fluffy, and it made me happy to write it!**


	16. Avenging

**Avenging**

Malachi and Faellie hovered high up in the air above the Varden. Malachi's green scales reflected the sunlight and shone brightly. Faellie smiled, and began to laugh.

_Why are you laughing? _Malachi asked.

_It's just that you are a beautiful dragon, and I am so glad that you chose me as your rider. _Faellie sighed happily. Malachi chuckled and then became somber.

_We have a very important task to perform. We must dismiss these distracting thoughts from our minds. _Malachi said.

_Indeed…Do you think that you can outrun Saphira?_

_I do not know but…perhaps with a bit of luck. _Malachi answered truthfully.

_Our whole plan depends on luck! If anyone else had suggested this I would have told them that they were ridiculous! _Faellie said.

_Then it is I good thing that I suggested it. _Malachi answered.

_Enough! _Faellie said laughing. _We need to start before I get cold feet! _She felt Malachi's agreement through their link and held on tight as he pulled his wings to his side and they began to drop.

Faster and faster the pair plummeted, soon Faellie felt the tell-tale presence of a mind trying to break into hers. She waited a few seconds before strengthening the barriers of her mind trying to determine if the invader was Eragon. Then she pounded on Malachi's neck with her fist.

Malachi spread his wings and their decent slowed. The light green flaps of skin worked like a kite and they glided safely above and over the Varden's camp. Faellie twisted around and peered at the camp hoping that soon she would see the blue dragon and rider.

Eragon's POV

Eragon was in the Varden's headquarters tent with Nasuada discussing plans when he felt Trianna's mind contact his.

_A green dragon has just flown over the camp, and it is circling back around. _She reported, broadcasting the thought to Eragon and Nasuada. _What should we do?_

_What?! _Eragon exclaimed. _I killed its rider, and it had said that it was abandoning Alagaesia._

_I don't think so. I vaguely see a shape on its back that looks like it would be the rider. _Trianna said. Eragon and Nasuada sat in shocked silence. There was a shuffling noise and both turned to see Elva standing there, clearly in pain.

"Hurry Shadeslayer! Mount your dragon and chase after them for I sense that if this is ignored many will suffer!" She groaned, and collapsed limp on the floor. Eragon grabbed his sword and headed for the door. Nasuada frowned and called after him.

"Be swift Shadeslayer for have learned that Elva has been right too many times for her to be wrong now!" Eragon ran quickly to Saphira and found that someone had already put her saddle on. Leaping onto it he told Saphira that she could take off. So she took to the sky, and quickly headed after the other dragon.

Faellie's POV

"Hurry!" She shouted needlessly. Malachi was flying as fast as he could but Saphira was older and larger, so she gained ground quickly. Just then Thorn and Murtagh appeared coming towards them from the east. Faellie gulped, this was turning into a race for their lives.

Against all odds the pair made it all the way to Uru'baen, and they landed in the courtyard of Galbatorix's castle. Faellie felt pressure on her mind and strengthened her defenses; she could not let anyone control her mind for all sides considered her the enemy. Saphira and Thorn landed quickly on the opposite side of the courtyard. Murtagh and Eragon dismounted, and drew their swords. Faellie shuddered as she looked at the sword that had once impaled her. Gathering her courage, she leapt to the courtyard floor and faced the two riders.

"Faellie…I killed you," Eragon gasped. Both riders had shocked expressions on their faces. Faellie smiled grimly at them.

"You would have killed me, but Malachi saved me, and he forgave me," Faellie's smile warmed as she looked up at her beloved dragon.

There was a period of silence as Murtagh and Eragon conversed quietly with Saphira and Thorn. Faellie looked about nervously, thinking it strange that Galbatorix had not emerged. Her questions were answered by a cackle that sounded near the door. All gathered turned and spotted the distinctive king standing by the door with Shruiken right behind him.

"You traitor, you summoned Galbatorix to come get us," Murtagh shouted at Faellie.

"You do realize that this is Uru'baen right? It's his castle why wouldn't he be-"Faellie was cut short as Galbatorix decided to speak.

"I wish she had summoned me. Then I would have known to expect three rider's around dinner time. All of which probably want to kill me," He said smoothly, showing a twisted sense of humor. "But you will find that I am not so easy to kill for I am by far more powerful than any of you,"

"Perhaps you are stronger than us if we work alone. That is why we are working together!" Faellie said hoping that Murtagh and Eragon would play along.

To her relief Murtagh seemed to realize what she was doing. He leapt at Galbatorix slashing with Zar'roc. Eragon followed soon after, and Faellie strung her bow. Standing on Malachi's back she tried to aim, but it was impossible to loose an arrow she decided without having a chance of hitting Murtagh or Eragon.

Around, and around the sword fighters spun locked in a fast dance of metal blades. In the beginning, Galbatorix blocked the strikes with ease but no one can battle against a human and an elf and expect to win. Eventually, he tired and someone struck the final blow. Galbatorix collapsed in a messy pool of blood, and Eragon and Murtagh stood their staring at him in disbelief.

There was a heart-wrenching moan as Shruiken was finally faced with the overwhelming grief of losing both riders; even though one was a fake rider. The grief and his feelings of being alone in the world overcame him. Quickly, death stole his heart, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Wonderful, that's one problem solved," Faellie called out cheerfully. They spun around to face her.

"You lured us here on purpose," Murtagh said. "You wanted to try to redeem yourself," Faellie nodded and put a finger to her lips.

"Shush, I know what I did," Faellie said.

"You still committed some pretty major offenses," Eragon said. "Murdering the elven princess, siding with Galbatorix, and trying to destroy the Varden, and that's only to list a few,"

"We know that's why we plan on leaving Alagaesia. It's just I was hoping that by helping clean up a bit of the mess, I could convince you to let us leave," Faellie murmured.

"I don't know if I can let you leave," Eragon said.

_Indeed, you have committed many wrongs. _Saphira said.

_I am not sorry for killing that elf. _Malachi said. _I refuse to apologize, when that elf acted no better than Galbatorix. All I want now is to leave, to find a lace where Faellie and I can become closer, where we will not be judged by our past sins, where we can become a better rider and dragon._

"I think, brother that we should allow them to leave. They have done enough," Murtagh said, and Thorn voiced his agreement.

"I suppose so," Eragon agreed reluctantly.

"Then I'll be leaving right away," Faellie said, and she let out a howl. Eragon watched in amazement as a pure white wolf emerged from the doorway dragging a large pack. Murtagh shook his head; he wasn't surprised that Lumi had answered her master's call.

"Goodbye Faellie," Murtagh said as he gave her a quick hug. She hugged him back and whispered.

"Someday, you'll visit me. Right?" Murtagh nodded. Then Faellie shouldered the pack, petted Lumi goodbye, then she mounted Malachi and he took to the sky.

Murtagh, Eragon, Thorn, Saphira, and Lumi watched as the green dragon flew higher and farther away until he could no longer be seen. The sun was beginning to set, and the grey of night was enveloping the earth but Murtagh felt hope. Tomorrow would be a brighter day in Alagaesia, one free of an evil ruler.

**Hazelcloud: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to anyone who reviewed often (Esp. noxus and ****XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX**** for being so consistent recently! Yay!) Everyone's reviews helped this story along. Feel free to review and let me know what you think of this last chapter or the whole story!**

**Anyway, I hope to have another Eragon fanfiction posted soon!**


End file.
